Night in NYC
by Delena4Nian50
Summary: Sam and Dean investigate mysterious deaths at the Museum of Natural History in NYC! Can they stop whatever is doing this before it gets to them?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Sam and Dean investigate mysterious deaths at the Museum of Natural History in NYC! Can they stop whatever is doing this before it gets to them?

Note: I do not own these characters or anything about them. I only possess the words on this page. Thank Eric Kripke for the boy's existence.

Chapter 1

Sam and Dean leave the impala with a friend in Brooklyn. They were about to get on the subway to head into NYC. Sam found a possible case….inside the Natural History Museum.

"Sam, I really don't like leaving her alone…or riding the subway for that matter. We have a perfectly good car here. What the hell man!"

Sam just looks at him with a smirk that clearly states an, "are you kidding me" attitude. "Dean, the reason we are leaving it here is because a) there is never any parking on the streets, b) you would have to pay to put it in a garage and c) I could never see you paying someone to park your beloved car."

"Why Sam, you're making me blush. You know me so well."

Dean chuckles a little to himself because he knows that Sam is absolutely right. Sam is barely allowed to drive so there is no way in hell he would let a stranger park it in a garage for some odd hours.

"Dean the car is going to be fine. It is parked safely at Jimmy's house. It will still be there when we get back…I think."

Dean's eyes widened as big as they could. His head whipped towards Sam so fast, it just might have snapped off.

"Wait! You think! What the hell man?"

"Just chill out dude, I was kidding. Let's get a move on."

The boys hopped onto the nearest B train subway stop that would take them to the Museum of Natural History on 81st Street and Central Park West. It took them about an hour to get there.

"Sam, we are walking back to the car later. The subway is horrible!"

"Stop your whining Dean, at least we got here. Plus, the car is all the way back in Brooklyn. You are more than welcome to walk back to the next borough and I will meet you there. Look, there is the museum. Now let's go get some information about this case. Then we can grab some food."

"Burgers. You owe me. Big time."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You are going to weigh like 400 pounds one of these days with the amount of bugers you eat in a day!"

"Never! I have such a high metabolism! You can get one of your girly salads if it makes you feel better Samantha!"

Sam hated when he called him that. He gave in to Dean's whining.

"Fine, burgers, whatever you want."

Dean's immediately changed his tune after winning the lunch debate. He was proud of himself.

"Alright, so tell me about this case."

Sam dug in his suit jacket pocket for the newspaper clipping he had with the victim's obituary.

"Uhh….Natural History Museum…security guard died of a heart attack near the sea life exhibit after he swears he saw the giant whale moving. That was 2 months ago. The most recent one was a young child, David Gundersen 12 years old, and claims that he saw the dinosaur bones moving in their cases. He swears up and down that the T-Rex growled at him and tried to come after him."

Dean looked at Sam, rolled his eyes and was ready to plead insanity for these people. He's seen some freaky stuff happen in his life, but this is just plain odd.

"Well, I guess we could go in now, scope the place out and see if the EMF picks anything up. If it reads anything, we'll talk to the kid and get his statement. Otherwise, we are calling it quits on this one."

Sam jumps to respond to his brother.

"Dean, have you never been to New York City? Home of the homeland security freaks. Everywhere you go there are metal detectors. We need to be extra careful about how we do this. Some our equipment will set that stuff off in a second. We can't go in there half cocked."

"You're right Sam. Let's get a move on. The sooner we do this, the sooner I can eat. Where does the kid live?"

"He lives in 155 Riverside Drive, Apartment 9C with his mom. It's in the Upper West side."

"Perfect. More subway rides. Just awesome…" Dean sighed and gave in knowing he had a job to do.

"Come on Dean. We should speak with the museum curator before the boy. Then we can figure out our next move.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Today's cover id…one of Dean's least favorites! FBI! It is not the smartest group to impersonate when in a place like New York City, but there could be worse organizations to pose as. Security guards in a museum were something Dean could not wrap his head around. He really did not understand why they were here when the museum was closed. Dean walks up to a man in a brown "suit". It's one of those mismatched kinds, like what professors would try to pull off. The corduroy jacket that has patches on both elbows, and completely does not match his pants, shirt or tie. Dean pulls out his badge and says to the guy, "Hi there, Federal Agents. I'm Agent Greene this is Agent Ferrara." (Dean chuckles inside, impressed that he actually got in.)

The man looks at them skeptically at first. He lowers his head so he can see above his glasses, as if to get a better look at them. Dean and Sam flashed their badges at him and he inspected them closely, as if looking for any discrepancies. When it appeared he was satisfied with their proof, he greeted them.

"Oh yes, agents. How are you? I am James Nikelby, the curator of the museum. Thank you for coming. You're here about the exhibits I suppose, although I don't understand. Why is the FBI looking into this?"

Sam did his best to keep their cover and just politely explained to the man their interest in the case.

"Typically, the FBI would not be involved in something like this, but we have a special division for cases as odd as this."

Mr. Nikelby seemed to be satisfied by Sam's honest answer.

"I hope you can solve this thing quickly and quietly. I want to re-open the museum to the public without people getting hurt in the process."

Sam did that thing he always does. He pulls out the famous puppy dog eyes, "everything will be fine citizen," look. Sam turns and says,

"We are gonna do everything we can. So, start from the top and walk us through what happened here."

The curator looked all around and finally started his tale.

"Well, I didn't see what was going on firsthand. Things were normal until about 2 months ago when an employee died of a heart attack. He was just doing his rounds through the sea life exhibit when he screamed…he swore that the whale was moving. Last week, a little boy claimed the dinosaurs were walking off their spaces."

Sam and Dean took notes on their handy dandy pads they always have with them. It helps to keep up appearances when they impersonate such high places of authority. Dean chimed in and said, "Do you mind if we examine the crime scenes. Ya know, to get a closer look at what we are dealing with?"

"Sure thing gentlemen. Follow me".

"Now the only thing that is bugging me about this mystery in my museum is that the rooms appear spotless. Like nothing ever happened there. How do you explain this to me gentlemen?"

They looked at each other briefly and Sam just turned back to the man.

"That's where we come in. It is our job to figure out weird occurrences".

"I'll leave you to work. I hope this is over soon."

Sam and Dean split the areas and used their cell phones to compare notes with one another. Inside both exhibits, nothing looked disturbed. They looked pristine. The only thing Dean noticed along the windows was mass amounts of this familiar, sticky black substance. It had the appearance and texture of tar. He opened up his phone and dialed Sam to see if he'd had a similar finding. Sam picked up and immediately said, "Ectoplasm".

Dean replied, "I guess we are dealing with a ghost of some kind? This whole case is just incredibly weird."

"Tell me about it. All I know is that these damn sea creatures better not attack me".

Sam could not help but to chuckle.

"Dean, I think we are safe for now".

"I hate museums…they creep me out".

Sam was stunned by his generally fearless brother's comment.

"Why Dean…the fearless Winchester, sacred of a big old whale?"

Sam used his cutesy baby voice to taunt Dean. "Shut your pie hole Sam!"

"Dean, we should split up and scan the rest of the museum. Call if you need me".

Sam handed his brother a floor plan as they divided the areas amongst themselves.

"Here is the piece with your sections. Let's meet back in an hour".

Dean didn't even have time to respond. Sam took his silence as a sign that he heard. 15 minutes goes by and suddenly the door to the African exhibits slam and the lights go out. The flashlight stops working and Dean is left with only the minimal light his lighter can provide. A door can be heard slamming in the distance. Dean is now trapped within the African exhibit. He would not have been so nervous if only he hadn't just been shut in a room with a stuffed lion and a stuffed elephant. He looks at his cell and sees the words _**searching for service**_.

"Well this is fan freaking tastic..."

A cool breeze rushes through Sam's body and the museum took on an eerie presence. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that maybe Dean was in trouble. He attempted to call Dean just to quiet his nerves. Sam whipped out his cell phone and was troubled by what he found. _NO SERVICE_!

Sam's cell phone flashes the words _**no signal**_ at him for a good 2 minutes before he decided to go and check on his brother. He headed over to the African exhibit as fast as his feet would take him there. The doors were shut tight and wouldn't seem to budge no matter how hard he pulled them.

"Dean! Are you in there?" No answer came back at him.

"Dean?"

"Sammy! Help me! It's a freaking zoo in here!"

"Dean! Just hang on!"

Dean worked his hardest to do just that. He used every skill he possessed and every fight tactic he knew to avoid being trampled by the rampant elephant herd. Nothing that their father taught them could ever prepare either one of them for this. Dean climbed onto the back of one of the elephant's back and rode it for a while. It eventually shook him off and flung him into the far wall. He fell onto his back and his head slammed against the marble flooring. His sight was blurred, but he could not let that stop him. He had to fend himself against this massive animal.

"Ah…son of a bitch!" Dean yelled.

Dean moved to get up just as something stepped on his chest. He felt as if every bone inside his body was breaking. It hurt to breathe and oxygen was running out. The elephant stood on its hindquarters ready to slam down on Dean, but he quickly twisted his body away from it.

He crawled on his belly, one arm pulling and the other holding his ribs, over to the bench seats that circle the elephant display. Unfortunately the beast grabbed him again, this time with it's trunk. It squeezed until his lips turned blue and then it flung him into a glass display. His body lay broken and damaged on top broken glass. He used his last reserves of energy to crawl underneath the benches, hiding from the rabid beast until the attack stopped and everything was quiet. Once Dean felt safe, he passed out, speaking the one SOS he trusted.

(whispered) "Sa'my"

Dean's world faded to black .

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The only noises he could clearly hear were Dean's cries of pain, his calls for help and elephants stampeding. After 10 minutes of trying to break through the door, it unlocked. All Sam could think was "_Dean. I have to help Dean_". He walked into the exhibit and immediately took in the minimal damage while scanning for his brother.

"Dean!" he called.

No answer came back to him.

"Dean? Where are you?"

There was still no answer from his brother.

He looked around the room and studied the mayhem in front of him. There was glass scattered everywhere and some blood on the marble flooring by his feet.

"Dean…" Sam said.

He feared that his brother was badly injured by whatever attacked him in here.

"Dean, I really need you to answer me."

Sam walked to the other side of the round room.

Still there was no sound of movement, and no response. Finally Sam found him. He saw two very still legs peeking out from underneath the elephant display.

"Oh my god, Dean…"

Sam ran over to Dean and tried to coax him out of the hiding spot he seems to have taken up residence in.

Dean was a mess. He had bruises all over him and he from head to toe. His hands were filled with smaller, less serious cuts, but needed attention nonetheless. There was a huge gash on his head that was bleeding and bruising on his face. The most worrisome bruise was the ring-shaped one circling his neck. It was very purple and blue.

"Dean…Dean, you need to wake up now damn it!"

Nothing, not even a grumble came from Dean's lips. Sam was afraid to move Dean's body but he needed to man up and do it.

He slowly reached into where his brother was hiding and was able to successfully pull him out without further damaging his brother. He rolled Dean onto his back and tapped Dean's cheek slowly to try and wake him. Nothing. Sam took this opportunity to check his brother for the more serious injuries.

Sam was even more concerned because his brother was not breathing. He started pounding on his brother's chest, attempting to get the air flowing again.

"Dean…come on. Breathe damn it!"

Finally, Dean moved his hand. He choked on the air his lungs were trying to circulate and rolled onto his side. He made an attempt to sit up.

"Dean? Thank god. You look awful. Are you okay?"

Dean went to try and stand up but found that the pain in his midsection was stopping him from doing so. He fell onto his knees which jarred his definitely bruised ribs.

"Sammy…I think the damn thing cracked my ribs." Dean chuckled slightly, which then became painful.

"Dean. What happened?"

"That damn elephant was using me as a human play thing. Damn thing kicked me around this place. I was able to roll away from it most of the time."

Dean stopped to take a breather; still trying to regulate his lungs

"Next thing I know, the thing has me by the neck and is trying to finish me I guess…." Sam looks at his brother.

Sam looked around and saw bits of one of the glass exhibits shattered. He also took in the sight of Dean's bloodied hands. He had all these cuts on his hands. He must have grabbed the glass shards. Sam went behind his brother instead and helped to lift him up. "Dean. You're bleeding Dean. Why didn't you saying anything to me about your hands?"

"What...aw crap."

Sam saw a rather small glass shard still in Dean's hand. It was sharp and bloody, but not fatal. It was an easy fix.

"Dean. This isn't so bad. You're gonna need a couple of stitches though. I have to take it out here and wrap it temporarily. This might hurt a bit, so bear with me." Sam yanked the glass slowly from his brother's back. Dean shouted in pain.

"Oh don't be such a baby. It's barely anything."

"Alright then Doctor Sammy; let's switch roles and re-do that. If I say it hurt, then it hurt college boy."

Sam ignored his injured brother's annoying comments and taped a makeshift bandage around the wound.

"Alright Dean, we are set for now."

Dean looked at Sam with tired eyes.

"Sammy, we need to get out of here and regroup. I need a hot shower…and a burger."

"I know Dean, we're going now."

They walked out through the basement level of the museum, unnoticed and unquestioned. They headed for the subway that would take them to motel they were staying at. After being on the subway for about an hour, Sam was practically carrying Dean home. He developed a headache half way home and closed his eyes to try and stop it. It was understandable that he even had a headache. He'd been tossed around like a two year old's plaything.

"Dude, you got to lay off the burgers. As of Monday, no more junk food for you."

"Sure thing mom."

Sam just rolled his eyes and smiled at his brother.

The moment Dean got back to their room; he stripped and raced into the shower. He had to clean all of his little cuts so Sam could bandage them. The cracked ribs and his massive headache only made the whole concept of showering a little more impossible amd stressful than it is supposed to be.

Sam properly cleaned, bandaged and stitched all of Dean's injuries; minor and major. They iced Dean's neck and his ribs.

"Dean, we'll have to wrap your ribs in the morning. Try not to lay flat while you sleep tonight."

Sam tucked him into bed and placed a warm cloth on his forehead.

"Thanks Sammy…feels good."

"Glad to hear it. Goodnight Dean".

That night, Sam headed back to the museum alone; to try and clean up the mess Dean had created.

"What the hell?"

The room appeared as if nothing had ever happened. It was completely spotless. Last night there was glass everywhere and broken benches.

"Dean is never gonna believe me."

Sam snapped a couple of pictures on his cell phone as proof for Dean. Then the phone rings. Sam takes a look at the caller ID and it says Dean.

"Hello?"

"Sammy, where'd you go?"

"I went back to the museum, long story, one you'll hear when I get back."

"When's that gonna be? I am freaking starving, my back is killing me, I have this massive headache and we are out of Advil. Do you think you could get me some?", Dean asked in an injured puppy voice.

"Sure thing. Food and meds coming up, as long as you promise to stay in bed and try to relax. Your body needs to heal and the only way that can happen is with rest"

"Sam I'm fi…"

"Don't say that you are fine Dean! You're not fine. You were moaning in pain and curled into this tight ball of agony when I left."

Dean knew Sam was right, so to alleviate some of his brother's worry he gave in to Sam's request.

"Fine, Florence, bed is where I'll be."

"Try and get some rest Dean, you sound tired."

"I will only rest if you promise to bring back pie and M the peanut ones."

"Yes Dean. I will get those things for you. Now rest."

"See ya Sam".

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam returned with some eggs, waffles, pancakes and sausages for breakfast; coffee, black, just the way Dean likes it. (At least that hadn't changed). Sam was unlocking the door, when he heard Dean whimpering loudly. Sam assumed he was in trouble, but when he got in the room, no one was there. Dean was still asleep, but his eyes were tightly scrunched. If he squeezed them anymore, they just might break. He was clearly having a night terror. Sam sat down on the bed and shook his brother. Dean jumped up and yelled for Sam.

"Dean, I'm right here man".

Dean wrapped his arms tightly around his brother as if clinging on for dear life. Sam held Dean's frightened, shaking form close to him.

"Dean, you're okay. Come on, talk to me. What was it? Hell? The attack? What."

Sam was not used to seeing Dean accept this much affection from him.

(Nightmares must be getting worse)

"Sammy…I can't do this much longer."

Sam was shocked more than he was when his brother broke down and showed his emotions. He cried. Dean, the stronger of the two Winchester's was crying into Sam's shoulder.

Sam was unsure of what Dean was talking about, but he was able to form an idea.

(He means hunting. He has been unhappy for years with everything, but it got especially worse in the last few months. There must be a simple way for me to help him out.)

"Dean, talk to me man. Just tell me what's going on in that thick skull of yours."

"Sammy, it's all just too much. I need sleep; problem is I can't sleep more than a minute at a time."

Sam was shocked to hear his brother talking like this, opening up his feelings, talking about Hell. Usually Sam had to pull teeth just get Dean to admit to a headache much less nightmares. He didn't know what to say or how to comfort his clearly wrecked brother. He just sat, listened and was there for Dean if and when he needed him.

"Look, Dean…no one can handle all of this alone. Let me shoulder some of this with you. Just tell me about Hell. I hate seeing you like this. I know you will probably call me a girl for saying this, but I am here for you."

Dean stopped and looked at his brother for a moment. He knew Sam was right. Maybe he should talk about Hell with someone. He'd rather talk to Sammy or Bobby than the therapist he knows Sam would love to send him to. He's just not sure if talking will even help.

"Sammy…I can't. Not yet anyway. It's still pretty raw in my mind. I just…I can't relive it. Not yet. It's too soon. I still need some more time… I will tell everything eventually."

Sam will take whatever he can get from his brother. At least today he is not as monosyllabic as other days when he has nightmares. This day can be tallied as a good day.

"Alright Dean. So…I got you breakfast and the Advil you asked for. I will bet you need it right now more than ever."

"Aw Florence, well shucks; you really do care about me," Dean said to his brother mockingly, "I am gonna go take another hot shower and then we can get back to work on this case."

"Your food will be here waiting. Don't use all the hot water."

Dean took a long whiff of the beautiful food Sam had brought back for him. It all smelled so good that Dean's nose was in heaven but his stomach felt teased. Dean did notice one thing that was missing.

"Dude…no pie?"

Sam looked at his brother in astonishment.

"Dean…it's breakfast time."

"Pie has no set eating time Sammy."

Dean flashed Sam a smile that clearly stated, "I showed you" and walked into the bathroom.

About 15 minutes later, Dean came out, shoved as many waffles as would fit in his mouth at once grabbed his coffee and signaled to Sam that it is time to move out. They were on their way to question the little boy about his experience in the museum.

"Where does the kid live again?"

"155 Riverside Drive, Apartment 9C."

"Freaking fantastic…more subways. Can't anything be walking distance?"

"Come on ya big complainer. We should start working."

[Apartment of David Gunderson]

"This kid's family must be loaded! Look at the size of this freaking hallway!"

"Dean, just knock on the door."

"Well aren't we the killjoy."

Dean knocked on the door. A teenage girl, babysitter, opened the door. She seemed a little young, but that was usually right up Dean's alley. Oddly, he didn't even seem to notice the babysitter.

"Can I help you?" She seemed a little timid and afraid to open the door too wide.

"Yes. We are with the FBI. We are investigating the recent incidents over at the Natural History Museum. We were just wondering if we could ask David a few questions."

David came running over to the door to see what all the commotion was.

"Well, Mrs. Gunderson isn't home right now and I am not sure if she would be upset about letting in the authorities while she is at work."

"It will just take a few moments. Just a couple of routine questions to confirm his story and we'll be out of your hair."

Dean gave the young girl his most honest look; using his god given talent to make people see the honesty in his deep green eyes and the sweet features of his face. Who could say no that? Now, it's not as useful as Sam's puppy dog soulful eyes he gives to people so often without fail, but it gets the job done.

David came up to the girl's side and pulled on her shirt, clearly trying to gain her attention.

"I wanna answer the questions Sarah. Mommy won't mind."

"Alright, you have five minutes, and then David has art class."

"David, I will just be in the other room if you need me."

Dean and Sam followed David into the living room and sat across from him as he described his experience in the museum. He told the same thing to them as he had told the police.

"I like dinosaurs and all, but I don't want to play with them."

Sam just gave David a smile signaling that he understood everything he'd been going through.

"David, just one more question and then I think we are done. Who came in and found you?"

David looked up at Sarah and she gave him a gentle smile signaling that he should answer.

"A man…I think he was the janitor or something."

Dean looked at Sam, signaling that it was time to go.

David ran to Dean and tugged on the back of his suit jacket.

"Are you going to make sure the dinosaurs don't come find me?"

Dean looked down at him and said with sincerity in his voice, "Don't worry David. You're safe."

Sam looked at David and said, "Don't worry. We are working on this problem very hard. Thank you, David. You have been a big help. Bye now."

Dean and Sam proceeded out the Gunderson's apartment building. They waited until they reached their motel room to confer on their next moves.

"Well, the kid's story seems crazy, but I have experienced it firsthand. I have no idea where to go from here."

"Yeah, this is a whole new kind of crazy for us Dean."

"It's time for the research portion of the job, and that's really where I am strongest in."

"I am going to grab a burger then. I am starving. Maybe I will go get a drink while I'm out. This case is 20 buckets of crazy. I will meet you back at the motel."

"Alright. I'll call if I find anything here."

**TBC**


End file.
